


You Should Still Be Asleep

by 17kylie_readsalot17



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17kylie_readsalot17/pseuds/17kylie_readsalot17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wylan wakes up before the sun, but that lanky sharp shooter still beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Still Be Asleep

Wylan rolled over on the hard floor and the pressure against his rib cage woke him. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and looked around for a hint at what time it may be. The moon shining in through the window told him it was You Should Still Be Asleep O'clock. 

He sighed and stood up, and one creaking step after another he made his way into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned over the counter to look in the mirror. 

There were bags under his eyes, his skin was even more pale than usual, and his eyes and cheeks looked sunken. He looked like a stray dog. He sighed, _well at least I fit in now_. When he'd first left the comforts of home, he'd stuck out like a sore thumb in his fancy mercher clothes and being well fed. Now he was just as scrawny and in clothes just as raggedy as the rest of the barrel. 

He decided he liked it. Even if his stomach was constantly growling, he was appreciated. 

He'd never forget the time Kaz had patted him on the back and told him he'd done a good job--as any compliment from Kaz was unexpected. He'd never forget Nina asking for help coming up with new techniques for healing the injured, or Matthias coming to him for help with the master plans. Inej had even let him hold her knife before. 

But the most memorable thing had been uncovering Jesper's real smile. He always smirked or grinned when he flirted--which was always--but once Wylan had been deprived of sleep too long and had one too many glasses of ale, and had told Jesper about his mother. His late mother had been the light of his life, his savior standing in front of him, between him and his father. "She used to read me poetry, about anything really, anything she found beautiful." Wylan had said. 

A real, genuine--and only slightly drunken--smile had slipped across Jesper's handsome face, "She sounds like a wonderful woman." 

 

He snapped back to the present and splashed some water in his face before opening the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin. 

Standing in the doorway, posed as he was about to knock, was Jesper. "Saints! You nearly gave me a heart attack," he whispered harshly. 

"Sorry merchling, I needed to use the washroom." 

"Still, you always sneak up on me, but I can never take you by surprise." Wylan protested, thinking about the time Jesper had revealed he was Grisha, or just how good he was with a gun. Or how he always managed to be behind every door Wylan opened. 

Then a thought sprung into his head and he repressed the smile sneaking onto his lips. 

"It's cause you're too new to the barrel to know how to sneak. Don't worry about it, I'm sure some of my charm will rub off on y-"

Wylan grabbed the hem of Jesper's shirt and pulled him down to close those few inches separating them. Jesper let out a noise of surprise, but then a purr rolled off his tongue and he set his hands on Wylan's hips, melting into the kiss. 

Wylan pulled back with a smile, trying to look confident but knowing his face was flushed red "I think I'm fine with just my charm, but thanks."


End file.
